Never expected this
by oreo69not96
Summary: AU: The past 6 years neither of them expected what was going to come in their 7th year. She had hated him, but it seems that somethings just have to change.
1. It starts with a kiss

**This is an A.U. fanfic. That means that this is Alternate Universe, so please no reviews saying "this would never happen" etc**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Characters. They are all property of the Great J.K. Rowling.

Enjoi

* * *

Hermione Granger received her Head Girl badge in the late summer. It came as a bit of a surprise, not because she didn't expect it but rather because it came so late.

Her two friends Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini teased her for worrying so much. But their mockery soon stopped when they realized that neither of them was going to receive the Head Boy badge.

It immediately clicked in their minds that if it wasn't either of them then it must be the golden boy.

"Leave it to that hag McGonagall to assign him head boy" Draco spat

"She doesn't trust us enough to give more than one Slytherin at school that much power." Blaise rationalized

"Well I don't like the thought of you sharing a common room with him" Draco said with jealousy

Hermione just rolled her eyes

In Diagon Ally, the three met up to get the last few of their school supplies. They were in Flourish & Botts waiting for Hermione to finish looking around. Blaise was waiting by the staircase while the blonde followed her around like a lap dog.

His hand grazed her back and waist while he kissed the back of her neck.

"Draco you need to control yourself"

"You know I can't do that when it comes to you"

"Draco, stop. NOW!" she finished in a louder whisper.

"What's wrong Malfoy, your girlfriend breaking up with you?" said a familiar annoying voice.

"Perhaps you should mind your own affairs Weasel" Draco spat with venom

"Well from what we heard, sounds like you're bothering her" the golden boy chimed in

"Then maybe it's a good thing you guys aren't too bright Potter. Because you read way too much into that" She returned

"Really, did I?"

"Yes, I'm much too tired to fool around now after last night. Draco and I did quite a number"

With that she turned to face him, smiling deviously she kissed him deeply.

"How vile!" Ginny remarked "You are such a slut"

"What's wrong? Harry's not laying you right? Because if cuddling is the best part, he isn't doing it right"

'Hmph'

Ron turned a violent shade of red and Harry looked away.

"I'll see you when school starts Golden Boy"

Hermione and Draco turn to leave walking out the front door, with Blaise at their side.

A little more than a week later the trio was making their way to platform 9 ¾. When they boarded the train they made their way to the last cabin.

A few student they had never seen before were seated in there. They must have been Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

Hermione hardly had to say any words at all to get them to get out of their seats and find elsewhere to sit.

The trio made themselves comfortable.

After an hour or so of talking Blaise left to wonder around the train, Draco took full advantage of the opportunity to get closer to Hermione.

It was as thought his hands were attracted to her like magnets.

She would push one hand off and another would come only to be pushed away as well.

"Why do you insist on a relationship that is not going to happen"

"Why do you think that? You know we'll marry one day, and when I say 'I do' I'll actually mean it because I love you"

"Didn't you love Parvati Patil and Sandra Boise? Draco you are _just_ my friend"

He stood abruptly

"How can you be this way? We grew up together and you knew you always had my affection. Yet you can so easily compare my feelings for you to those sluts that want to believe I cared for them."

He walked to the door, slid it open and left.

Hermione didn't feel too bad about his outburst, this was the second time it had happened

Instead of worrying about how he felt she pulled herself up from the seat and changed into her uniform. She had just slipped her arms into her uniform shirt when the door slid open to reveal Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

She covered herself and buttoned up her shirt

"What do you want?" she demanded angry at their intrusion

"Well, I, for one want you to keep your clothes on" Ginny retorted

"Hmmm. Well your boyfriend and brother seem to have liked what they say"

"Imagine if Draco heard you say that"

"Draco? Filth like you she never say his name so casually, muggle-lover"

"Ladies, we came to tell you that McGonagall wants-" Harry started

"-us to ride in a carriage together up to the castle, after we help the younger students find one. I know how to do my job, so you can leave"

"Whatever Granger"

They turned to leave.

"Oh and Potter-"

"What?"

"Try not to think about me when you're with Ginny. She might get jealous"

Harry smiled and Ginny look scandalized the shock and sadness written all across her face. She stormed out having her brother run after her in hopes of calming her down.

Harry was about to leave when Hermione said to him

"You should have chose your friends more carefully first year"

"Well you should have found new friends first year. And probably a less scummy boyfriend too"

"Don't talk about Draco that way. You don't even know him. But you're one to talk with that ginger tart always on your trail. I'm not even sure what you or anyone else could see in her"

"And what do you see in Malfoy?"

"-A man that has known me, my entire life; understands me and loves me. He will take care of me, Weaslette is just a groupie. Her and her pathetic family are just your fans"

"Watch what you call them"

"Then don't think you are more than my friend"

"-Friend? Malfoy is just you're friend? That is even sadder. He can't even get a girl like you"

"A girl like me? I'm not easy. Weaslette is a loose girl and a guy like you isn't fit to-"

But in that moment Harry pulled Hermione into a deep kiss.

* * *

_**This is where I leave you**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter**_

_**I have many more**_

_**And this fic will be full of surprises**_

_**You know what to do**_

_**Leave a review**_


	2. I'd rather have his

**This is an A.U. fanfic. That means that this is Alternate Universe, so please no reviews saying, "This would never happen" etc**

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Characters. They are all property of the Great J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter II**

Enjoi

* * *

Shocked for no more than a moment, she pushed him away.

"Disgusting, you prick"

"Seems to me like you enjoyed that"

"You wish Potter; now get your arse out of here"

Harry blew one last kiss at her before he turned to leave.

Hermione slid the door closed and sat down on the seat. Her hand moved to lips, and with one she traced the lips that were just massaged by Harry's. Her mind began to race.

The door suddenly opened again, surprising Hermione.

"I just saw Potter leave here alone. He seemed pleased about something"

"Oh, that. I just let him have the last word for once. I was too busy to get into a full argument with him."

"Yeah, I heard that little row you had with Draco"

"What? Were you standing outside or something?"

"Well in my defense I was about to come inside, but then thought better of it"

"Did you see where he went?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I was with him. He was upset about the way you speak about your betrothal. Do you have to be so terse about it?"

"But betrothal is just another word for arranged marriage. You both know that I could not be too happy something so important being chosen like that, by the purebloods my parents are friends with. The whole thing is ridiculous. Moreover, Draco assuming that he can just touch me whenever he wants, because as he says 'I'm basically his, anyways'. Blaise how do you want me to take it?"

"In stride" … "What are you gonna do? Tell you parents no, to a deal that has been made over 18 years ago."

"My life is being referred to as a deal. How fucking romantic. Let me go tell the groom that I've changed my mind and that I want to get married this instant."

"Hermione, if anything, try to be sensitive in the area. Draco is in love with you. He has been for a while. Do that for me, okay?"

"I'll do my very best"

Just as the words left from her lips, Draco appeared in the compartment doorway

"Draco I wanted to…"

However, before she could finish her thought she saw a pair of female hands wrap around him from behind. He moved to the side and there was Pansy Parkinson.

"You wanted to what?"

"Never mind."

She stood and pushed between the two, avoiding either of the twos eyes. And though she tried to ignore her, she saw an obvious smirk on the bobble-headed blonde's face.

Hermione had no idea where she was going to go sit now. She had left her two best mates in their cabin with Parkinson.

'I guess I could just check the compartments. Let everyone know that I'm head girl.'

Hermione did that until the train slowed down; she then exited the train and began showing people where they belong. She guided the first years to Hagrid and the second years to the horseless carriages.

A brisk wind went by and she shivered, rubbing her arms for heat.

"Great"

'I've left my robe on the train. Cause I had to avoid that idiot and his floozy"

Suddenly a robe was being draped over her. To her disbelief, she saw that Harry had given her his robe.

She was about to decline the Gryffindor embellished robe in a somewhat polite manner, but then Draco came over.

"She doesn't want anything from you Pothead. So just stay away from her."

He took the robe off her shoulders tossing it to Harry and handed Hermione his.

"Don't answer for me Malfoy. I'd much rather have his on me, than yours"

She turned and put Harry's back on.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

She turned back to a disbelieving Draco and said to the 4 Slytherins behind him

"Now you lot need to get in a carriage before you're left here"

Hermione turned to Harry followed him to the Heads' Carriage.

"I don't know what made you give me your robe, and I'm a little afraid to find out."

"Well, of course I'm being nice. I'm courting you."

Hermione giggled a bit,

"Very funny Potter"

"I'm serious."

"And dating the Weaslette"

"So if I wasn't dating her, you'd have no objection?"

"No that's not what I said. Wait, why are we being civil all of a sudden?"

"Well I know why I am"

"I guess being mad at Draco, is making you seem more…pleasant."

"Ouch…that hurts"

"Yeah, well…I try."

"I try too-"

The word just registered in her mind when he leaned over and kissed her again.

There was more to this kiss, than the one before. It was as though Harry was trying to make her change her mind, make her want him too

Hermione responded. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and she let his tongue play with hers.

'Potter really knows what he is doing'

She felt his hand on her side and melted into his hold. Just as she got comfortable he lifted her, making her gasp into the kiss, he pulled her onto his lap.

Hermione could feel the deep breaths he was taking, and Harry could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

'Is she scared? Worried? Excited?' He thought a little frantically

Hermione hands rested on his chest, feeling his sculpted Pecs and Abs. Soon they began to wonder and found their way to his hair. She loved his messy hair. It suited his pale porcelain complexion, and almost hid emerald green eyes but that only drew more attention to them.

She had always thought that was weird.

She also thought it was weird that while she felt nothing, not even attraction, to Draco; but found Harry to be so alluring and sexy.

Not to get it wrong, Draco was very handsome with his well-defined body, stunning eyes, and his translucent complexion being topped off with that platinum blonde hair.

However, Harry, well he was another story. You always want what you can't have. How true that was.

The carriage slowed down and their lips finally separated.

Hermione cleared her throat and gestured to his hands that were still holding her firm onto him.

He pulled her down for another kiss. Sweet and short

Then he moved his hands and she stood fixing her skirt and blouse. She stepped out of the carriage and he did the same.

"Your hair's a mess" He said bluntly

"So is yours" she retorted

"Mine always is. However, you, your Hermione Granger, queen of neat, vision of perfection. You go in their with messy hair after taking my robe-"

"And they'll know something is up. Yeah, I know" She answered for him, smoothing her hair out.

He pulled her to him, and leaned down kissing her once more before they walked in the castle with a decent gap between them.

Just before they entered, she handed him his robe

"Thanks again"

With that said, she walked over to the Slytherin table sitting next to Blaise.

"So you really showed him, I see"

"Shut up, Blaise"

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for him? You got awfully mad when you saw Parkinson in the compartment"

"Of course I don't. It's just, I mean really, he's gonna get over me or try to make me jealous by using Pansy. That should be beneath him, just like she is beneath me."

"Oh she'll be beneath him alright" Blaise laughed

Hermione chuckled

"So, Ms. Granger, care to explain what is up with you a Mr. Potter. First you're alone in the compartment, then you take his robe, and then you get in that carriage together looking chummy"

"We're just trying to get along, seeing how we'll be living together"

"Bet you'll enjoy that, with that crush you've got on him"

"What? Is that what you think? Be serious now Blaisie-poo"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Oh by the way, I have your robe here. You left it on the seat when you avoided the two 'lovebirds'"

"Thanks" she replied as she slipped it on, and just as her hand went to check for her wand in her pocket Blaise pulled out of his pocket and waved it at her tauntingly.

She grabbed it from him and when he began to pout Hermione kissed him on the forehead.

McGonagall stood at the head spot of the teachers table, wordlessly demanding silence. A large group of rather short children entered the Great Hall and the sorting ceremony began.

When it was over the Headmistress addressed the student body again.

"Welcome to our new students and welcome back to our older students…"

She gave the usual announcements of thing that were not allowed at school, the Dark forest, and informed them of the new securities, which were not all too new seeing how they had been enforced during the Umbridge days of Hogwarts.

Hermione should have been paying attention, seeing as she was the Head Girl but she was too busy having a staring contest with the Head Boy.

All of a sudden, he stopped and stood. There was applause, and Hermione felt confused

She received a nudge from Blaise and stood as well.

'McGonagall must have announced the new Heads. Thank Merlin for Blaise that could have been embarrassing

When she sat back down the feast began.

'This is going to be an interesting school year'

* * *

_**This is where I leave you**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_**I hope I can update soon**_

_**Until then…**_

_**You know what to do**_

_**Leave a review**_


End file.
